


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Stupid

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sexual thoughts, Sexually Frustrated Derek Hale, Stiles is absent, sexy photos, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: While Stiles is away, Derek doesn't play.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Stupid

Derek was unhappy, sitting up in bed, legs stuck out and spread, dick at half-mast, awaiting further handling.

Which wasn’t going to happen. Derek missed his husband, his mate, his magic man, his Stiles.

Not just Stile’s mouth on his cock or Stiles’s cock in his ass. He missed Stiles’s kisses along his throat, his almost unintelligible mutterings in his ear.

Stiles’s latest photo, of his big hard-on sticking out of his suit pants, only made Derek miss him all the more.

Stupid Amalgamated Council of Emissaries holding their stupid annual convocation on the other side of the stupid continent!


End file.
